


une maison, un coeur

by vascobond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Breastfeeding, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddler Louis he's not exactly a baby but u kno, bottles, louis x harry is just a friendship sibling type thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vascobond/pseuds/vascobond
Summary: Baby Harry finds his way around his new life after being adopted by his new daddies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey in case you were wondering im still writing my other story with hybrid!harry but i've just been writing this lately bc idk baby harry is what i write when i dont want to have to even think about it or put any real effort into the writing or plot. so ,here's this. 
> 
> there's a whole lot more of this so,,,,,, lemme know if you want more of it ????? & go ahead and leave me suggestions about things that you'd like to see happen n maybe i'll get around to writing it
> 
> also! this has male breastfeeding in it. if you think its weird dont read it or skip those parts okay thank u xx

They bring Harry home just over a week after Christmas. 

Liam holds Harry against his hip as they walk in, Zayn meeting Nick in the living room, asking about Louis. 

“This is home, baby,” Liam tells Harry, rubbing his back soothingly. Nick and Zayn come to them, smiling. “This is Nick, Harry, can you say hi?” Harry glances to him but doesn’t react except to keep sucking his paci gently, hiding in Liam’s neck. 

“That’s alright, Harry. I’ll be here with you whenever your daddies go out, so we’ll have lots of time to get to know each other.” Liam doesn’t want Harry to be any more uncomfortable than he has to be, so he moves to head upstairs, telling Nick, “Thanks for watching Louis,” as he heads out the door. 

“Yeah, no problem. Nice to meet you, Harry, I’ll see you later!” 

“Let’s go see the upstairs, yeah?” Liam talks to him hushed as he walks through the halls, pointing out their different rooms. He shows him the play room and Harry perks up at all of the toys while Liam talks - “It’s mostly toys for Louis that you might not like very much, but don’t worry, we’ll go to the store here soon and get you a bunch that you’ll like better” - and his eyes catch a baby bouncer that he doesn’t look away from, Liam notices. 

Zayn finds them in the playroom and tells Liam, “I’ll go wake Lou up, okay?” then heads off  to his room at the end of the hall. 

“You ready to meet your brother?” He can’t tell if Harry is excited, because he shyly hides in Liam’s neck instead of responding, but he is. He’s ecstatic. He’s been waiting for this for ages. “I know Louis’ very excited to see you, he’s been waiting for a baby brother for a while. All of us have,” he tacks on. 

Louis runs into the playroom loudly, shouting, “Baby!” 

Zayn calls after him, “Louis! No running!” 

Louis disregards the command, bouncing up and down at Liam’s feet, “Daddy! It’s a baby!” Harry tucks into Liam’s neck in surprise. Liam laughs at Louis, “You’ve got to calm down, buddy, you’re gonna scare Harry.” 

Louis gasps, stopping immediately, whispering, “Sorry, baby, didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Lou,” Liam chuckles. He leans down so that Harry and Louis are at somewhat the same level and softly says, “Harry, do you want to say hi?” Harry turns a bit, sucking on his paci a bit faster, anxiously, and considers Louis for a moment before waving. Louis smiles brightly, “Hi, baby Harry! I’m so happy you’re here! Do you want to see my room?” Louis is bouncing again, but Harry’s dimples are popping behind his pacifier, so Liam thinks it’s okay. Harry nods, too, and Louis takes off down the hallway, brushing by Zayn. 

“C’mon!” 

In Louis’ room, he buzzes around showing Harry his stuffed animals and his cars. He very proudly shows Harry his racecar bed, asking him if he’s ever seen Cars, the movie, and talking excitedly about his Lightning McQueen themed sheets and curtains. 

“What’s your sheets gonna be, baby Harry?” Harry, who’s been sitting up in Liam’s arms, looks at him for the answer. Louis got to pick the theme for his bedroom and his bathroom, and every year or so they’d let him change, but he’d been stuck on cars for a long time, now, and hasn’t wanted to change. They’d have to wait and see what Harry likes best before they choose.

“We don’t know yet, Lou, we’ll have to let Harry decide, yeah?” 

Louis just nodded, “Yeah, daddy,” and went to Zayn, asking to get picked up.

“Let’s go see Harry’s room, buddy. You can come back and play later.” The boys’ rooms had a shared bathroom between them, two sinks set up across from a bath filled with different bottles of bubble soaps and shampoos. Harry looked around briefly, fascinated by the racecar bath mats and towels.

“Here’s your room, baby,” Liam says, flicking on the light and standing in the middle for Harry to look around.

All of the furniture - the crib, the changing table, the rocking chair, and even the hamper in the corner - is white. They match the light blue walls and the fluffy clouds painted on them. The sheets on the crib are a darker blue and the blankets inside the crib are blue and white. Inside the bed are teddy bears and other stuffies and pillows. Harry is silent in Liam’s arms, but his fist clenches around Liam’s shirt collar. 

“We got the room set up for you, just until you decide how else you want it. We can paint it however you like, get new sheets and all.” Harry still doesn’t say anything, he’s looking around the room, studying it all. Liam heads to the closet and slides the doors open, showing Harry the clothes inside. “We’ve got you a couple outfits and some things in here, but we’ll go shopping soon for some more things that you’ll like better, if you want.” They all stand in Harry’s room, Harry looking at the things and the others looking at Harry, waiting for a reaction. 

“Do you like your room baby Harry? I helped Papa paint! I like blue so I thought blue was a good color.” He looks at Louis while he speaks, lip wobbling and eyes filling with tears. He nods quickly, tucking back into Liam’s neck. 

“You okay, baby?” Harry nods, Liam rubs his back. “It’s overwhelming, yeah? It’s okay.” 

Zayn whispers to Louis, “Let’s go play for a bit and give the baby some time with Daddy, okay?” 

Louis whispers back, loudly, “Okay, Papa. Can baby Harry come play later?” and Zayn responds, “Yeah, course he can, in a bit.”

Liam sits down with Harry in the large rocking chair. Harry lies sideways on Liam’s lap, legs dangling over the arm of the chair. Harry whimpers, “Daddy,” behind his pacifier.

“I know, baby,” he whispers, trying to soothe Harry with his voice and by petting down his side with his hand, holding him close. “It’s a lot, isn’t it? It’s okay to cry, you can let it out,” and Harry did. He cried in soft little whines and tears for while, until Liam’s soft words calmed him down. As soon as his breathing was even and his tears had dried, Liam adjusts him to sit up more, so that he won’t fall asleep.

“You alright, baby?” Harry nods, laying against Liam’s shoulder. “Do you want to help me make dinner for Papa and Lou?” he asks, already standing to carry Harry with him to the kitchen. “We’re gonna have macaroni and chicken nuggets tonight. Does that sound good?” Harry nods. 

“We don’t know how little you’ll be yet, so we’ll keep giving you solid food for now, but if you’re tummy starts to hurt, you’ll have to let us know, okay?” Harry nods again. Liam sets him on the counter, but he’s relaxed and sedated, slumping over where he sits, so Liam chuckles and transfers him to a high chair, pulling it over from the dining table to the kitchen so they’ll be closer. Harry’s pacifier has fallen out and he’s replaced it with his thumb. Liam should put the paci back but he thinks it’s too cute to stop it, so he lets it slide for now. 

Harry sitting in his chair by himself is odd, Liam thinks. He looks fine, swinging his feet and looking around their nice kitchen studiously, but it appears something is missing. Liam stands in front of him, watching him and thinking for a moment. Harry just looks up at him quietly, sucking his thumb. 

“Hm,” he bites his lip, “Hey, Zayn!” he calls out. From up the stairs he hears a quiet, “Yeah?” 

“Will you bring Harry a teddy?” There’s no response, but a minute later, Zayn is handing a blue and white striped teddy bear to Harry, one from his crib, petting his hair. Harry takes the bear slowly, unsure at first what to do with it. He sits it down on the tray in front of him, sucking his thumb and rubbing his hand over the teddy’s soft stomach. 

“Are you helping Daddy cook, honey?” Harry grins a bit, nodding up at Zayn with a dimple. Zayn smiles back at him and switches his thumb for his pacifier that’s clipped to his shirt. 

“I’m gonna be with Lou,” Zayn tells Liam, heading back up the stairs after pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

Liam was waiting on the oven to preheat and for the water to boil while he cut up pieces of carrot to put on the side.  “Do you like carrots, baby?” Harry dimples and nods.

“Good! Louis hates them, so maybe you can help convince him to eat his, yeah?” Harry nods. He shifts his bear so that it’s tucked between his chest and the tray, arms wrapped around it. It’s very cute, Liam thinks he looks more complete with it there. 

“Do you know what you’re going to name your bear?” Harry looks down at it and shrugs. “Don’t worry, you’ve got plenty of time to think. We can go to the store tomorrow and you can pick out some new stuffies, too, yeah?” Harry dimples and nods. 

Liam gets distracted for a moment, adding noodles to the water and placing chicken on a baking sheet - they don’t make anything frozen or boxed, only fresh, healthy ingredients for his babies - but Harry drew his attention back with a softly spoken, “Dada?”

“Yeah, baby? You alright?”

“Um, hungry?” 

“Oh, of course, baby. Do you want some carrots? I haven’t cooked any yet, but I can really quick, unless you want the raw ones?” Harry only shrugs. 

“Here, I’ll give you a few of these,” he sets four baby carrots on Harry’s tray, “and then cook some real quick and you can have that when it’s ready.” Harry nods, reaching for the carrots. It seems to satiate him completely, since he spends much longer than normal chewing them. He smiles happily with every bite, however, and he chirps a happy, “Thank you, dada.” When the cooked carrots are finished for Harry, he has only finished two carrots, so Liam takes the others away, handing him a little spoon to eat with. Once again, he goes slowly.

Zayn brings Louis downstairs before dinner’s done and Zayn tells him to sit down before he can run to Harry. “Louis, sit, please.” 

“But I want baby Harry to sit next to me!”

“He can, Lou, just not right now. In a minute. Go sit,” Zayn says and pushes him towards the table. 

“Dinner’s almost done, just a minute for these to cool,” Liam says, plating chicken nuggets, macaroni, mashed potatoes, and some carrots - raw ones with ranch for everyone except Harry, who got more mashed ones, Liam could tell he prefered them easier to chew. Zayn leant over Harry’s high chair, kissing his forehead and telling him he was going to move him to the table. Without lifting him very far off the ground, Zayn moved him over, Harry giggling a bit and swinging his feet in the air.

...

Harry ends up eating most of his macaroni, potatoes, and carrots, but he only eats two of his five chicken nuggets. Liam’s only worried that if they let him do this constantly, he won’t eat enough. He hopes he’ll take to breastfeeding so that he doesn’t have to worry about him getting what he needs. 

“You done, Harry?” Liam asks, noticing he’s slowed down quite a lot. Harry nods, still holding his fork up right in his hand. 

“How come Harry doesn’t have to eat all his food but I have to?” Louis pouts. Harry looks startled and guilty, looking to Zayn across the table for help. 

“Because you’re bigger than Harry, Lou, you need more food so you can be strong,” Zayn answers. 

“Let’s go watch a movie, boys, you want to pick, Harry?” Zayn says, picking him up from his chair. 

“Pick?” He asks, sticking his thumb in his mouth, now that he’s not occupied eating. 

“Pick a movie; do you have a favorite?” Harry shrugs, he hasn’t seen many movies, at least, not any that he wants to see now. Most of the movies he knows are loud and scary. 

“Okay, we’ll let Lou pick tonight,” Louis shouts a  _ yes _ from the living room, “and you can pick some other time, okay?” Harry nods, smiling around his thumb. Zayn holds his pacifier up to his mouth and Harry exchanges his thumb for it easily. He likes his thumb better, but he wants to be a good boy for his new daddies. Quickly, Zayn checks both of the boys and Louis’ dry, but Harry’s wet, so he tells Liam they’ll be right back and goes to the boy’s room to change him. He asks Harry if he wants a finding nemo nappy or a princess one and he picks the princesses, Cinderella to be exact. 

Zayn sits on the couch with Harry in his lap, back to his chest. Harry seems comfortable and settled, Zayn rubbing small circles absently on his tummy while Louis runs between the TV and Harry to show him movies and explain them - he tells Harry that it’s his  _ favorite _ every time, but neither Zayn or Harry say anything. When Liam comes in, however, Harry reaches up for him, calling, “Daddy,” behind his dummy. 

Liam sits next to Zayn and lets Harry be passed into his lap. He sits sideways so that his feet are tucked underneath Zayn’s thigh and his head is resting against Liam’s chest. Louis eventually picks Aladdin because he thinks Harry would like it. Really, it’s just his actual favorite movie, but he makes a good case for it being Harry’s favorite, too. 

Harry likes Jasmine’s pretty clothes and hair, but he’s overall unenthused by the movie, falling asleep half an hour in. Liam pets at his hair and his arms, pulling a blanket around them to keep him warm. He snuffles softly in his sleep every now and then and Liam and Zayn keep making eye contact every time he does, both smiling warmly over the cute little snores. At some point, Liam ran a finger over Harry’s soft cheek and he leaned into the touch the way a baby would, lips parting and searching for a nipple to latch onto. It gave Liam a hope that Harry would be very young in his furthest regression, that he’d breastfeed and be a very small, sweet boy for them. He was already quite small and extremely sweet, Liam just couldn’t help but wish for even more. 

After the movie, Zayn took Louis, who had been occupying himself throughout the movie with a coloring book as he sang with the TV, upstairs to have his bath. Harry woke a bit at the commotion, whining and rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

“S’okay, baby,” Liam cooed, standing and shfiting Harry so that they were chest-to-chest and Harry’s legs and arms wrapped around him. “We’ll get you changed and have some milk and then you can go to bed, how’s that?” Harry only sniffled into his neck, holding tighter for comfort. 

They did just that, Liam changed Harry’s wet nappy into another princess diaper - Jasmine, this time - then sat down in the rocking chair with Harry sideways in his lap. He decides to use Harry’s regressed, sleepy state to his advantage and just lead Harry to his nipple, hoping he’d latch on with no effort. He slips his button-down off his shoulder and holds Harry close. Harry instinctively leans into Liam, and his lips part, feeling his daddy’s warm skin against his cheek. His eyes do tiredly open, however, to Liam’s dismay. Harry starts to speak or whimper, but Liam shushes him and tilts him into his chest.

Harry takes a thoughtful moment, but wraps his lips around Liam’s nipple anyway, sucking softly and eyes slipping shut as soon as he tastes warm milk on his tongue. He makes soft noises of appreciation throughout, sighing happily and whining when the flow slows down. Liam switches him to the other side and he latches on immediately, sucking quickly to get the milk back as soon as possible. Liam smiles down at him fondly, petting his hair. 

“Slow down a bit, baby, you’ll make yourself sick,” Liam fonds. Harry listens for a moment, then forgets, seemingly, returning to his preferred pace. Once he’s done, he’s so sleepy that he goes into his crib and falls asleep before Liam can tuck a new teddy underneath his arm and pull the blankets around his shoulders.

...

Louis gets out of his bath and is wrapped in a yellow towel with a hood that makes him look like a duck. While Zayn is brushing his hair back and drying him off, Liam steps into the bathroom. 

“Daddy!” Louis nearly shouts, “Can I say goodnight to my baby?” 

“Sh, Lou, baby’s already asleep, bub.” Louis pouts dramatically, slumping forward and making Zayn laugh.

Liam sighs, “Okay, Lou, you can say goodnight to the baby but you have to be quiet, alright?”

“ _ Yes _ , daddy, would never wake up my baby.”

“Kay, come on, then.” 

Liam picks Louis up, still wrapped up in his towel and takes him into Harry’s nursery. Liam’s turned on a night light that glows pink on top of his dresser and plays a soft sound that could be waves or a fan. Harry, in his crib, is fast asleep, laying on his back with his limbs spread out underneath his blankets and the pacifier in his mouth is still. Liam leans down over the crib with Louis in his arms and Louis presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodnight, baby Harry. Love you, Hazzy.”

Back in Louis’ room, Zayn commends him, “That’s a good boy, Lou, very sweet.” Then, after he’s dressed in his favorite dinosaur pajamas, “What story do you want for bedtime?” 

Louis crawls into his bed and cuddles his teddy, telling them he wants  _ Goodnight Moon _ like usual. 

Harry wakes up at about four, wet and inconsolable. He doesn’t want to sleep in his soft, fleece leggings anymore, so Liam takes them off and trades his long sleeve sleep shirt for the one currently on his own body - Harry tells Liam that he wants this by attempting to pull his clothes off himself unsuccessfully. Then, with Liam’s exposed chest right there, he opens his mouth up at Liam and holds his arms up to be held, wanting to be fed. Liam, though tired, smiles fondly and takes him to his and Zayn’s room to be fed, so that they both can lay down. 

Zayn’s awake, as well, had woken up with the monitor and not wanted to go back to sleep until he knew Harry was back to bed. He greets Harry, “Hi, baby, you okay?”

“Just hungry, aren’t we, baby?” Harry doesn’t nod, just presses his mouth to Liam’s collarbone, suckling gently, waiting for the milk he wants so much. Liam sits up at the headboard and sets Harry up to drink, he latches on right away. Zayn lays down just beside them, hand resting on Liam’s thigh so that his arm brushes Harry. Zayn surely falls back to sleep, but Liam only relaxes, not fully sleeps, while Harry drinks slowly. The only noise in the house seems to be Harry’s soft sucking and happy sighs. When he finishes, Liam gives him his other nipple until he’s mostly asleep, satiated and tired. He settles him down between him and Zayn in the bed, kissing his head and brushing his hair out of his face before he lays down to sleep, draping an arm across his baby and his husband. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye this is something i already had written n since so many of u kindly requested more i figured i would deliver. i copied this from a google doc on my phone so if the spacing is off or if the sections got copied wrong i'll fix it later tomorrow xx
> 
> there's def more coming on lou's birthday though just btw

Christmas is great. Louis’ birthday comes first and everything is very fun. Louis’ friend, Niall, comes over and they all get to play outside in the snow together. Harry comes in early because he’s too cold and he wants a bottle and cuddles more than he wants to play. After he naps, they eat cake and ice cream and he’s so excited that Papa has to feed him because he keeps making a mess.

 

Christmas morning, Harry wakes up differently than usual. Usually, when he isn’t awake yet, Daddy will come to his crib and rub his tummy until he wakes up nice and slow. When he is awake, he’ll usually cry for his daddy and sit up, clutching the bars of his crib in his hands until his Daddy or Papa comes to get him. Christmas morning is much different. For the first time since moving in, Louis wakes him up.

When Harry opens his eyes, it’s to Louis poking a hand through the bars of his crib and rubbing his cheek gently. 

“Loulou?” he mumbles tiredly. 

“Baby Harry, wake up! It’s Christmas!” 

Harry whines, rubbing his eyes. He’s wet, he doesn’t know where his paci’s gone, and he’s confused. His toes are cold and the wetness in his nappy isn’t helping at all, so he starts crying at the discomfort. Louis pouts, “No, Baby Harry. It’s Christmas, why are you crying?” He continues trying to shush him uselessly. 

Both boys can hear one of their daddies walking down the hall to Harry’s room. Louis freezes and sprints back into his room through the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

“Baby?” Zayn says as he opens the door. Harry sits up and reaches for him, fully crying now. “Aw,” Zayn coos, “C’mere, honey. What’s wrong, baby? Are you wet?” He checks, even though he’s asked. As Harry’s changed, he calms down because of Papa’s soothing voice and sniffles, sucking his thumb. 

“There we go, baby,” he sets Harry on his hip and bounces him a bit. “Did Lou wake you up, honey?” Harry nods sadly. “Sorry, baby. He’s just very excited. Let’s go find the naughty one, yeah?” Harry grins a bit at Zayn but hides himself in his shoulder, he’s still very sleepy.

Louis is in his bed, pretending to sleep when they come in.

“Lou,” Zayn says sternly. Louis dramatically yawns, stretching and sitting up in bed.

“Morning, Papa. It’s Christmas already?” Zayn laughs at him, rolling his eyes.

“C’mon, go down for breakfast.” Louis pops up out of bed and runs downstairs. Zayn scolds him jokingly, “Naughty, no running inside!” as he passes through the door.

 

Their pajamas match, Harry notices at breakfast. They’re the exact same, which must be why Harry wasn’t allowed to wear his feetie pajamas last night and only got socks instead. He thinks that they look cute when they match and Harry’s happy about it. He’s also happy that Papa redid his braids this morning, so he looks extra pretty for the photos Papa keeps taking. 

 

Harry finds out what all of the excitement is about when they’re finally sitting in front of the tree after breakfast. Louis sits in front of the tree, shaking his presents and trying to figure out what they are. Harry feels a bit extra little this morning, probably from being woken up too early, and only wants to be in Daddy’s lap. Zayn even wanted to take a picture of the boys, but Harry threatened to cry if he was put down, so Liam got to be in the photo anyway. 

Louis goes first, tearing open a new set of legos and cheering - Harry’s not excited at all, he isn’t allowed to play with legos anymore because he eats them. Harry’s given his first present to open by Papa, a little box wrapped in shiny silver paper. He doesn’t know what to do with it, so he just holds it in his hand and stares blankly at his daddies, sucking on his paci quietly. 

“Baby Harry, you’re s’possed to open it,” Louis groans.

“Lou, I know you’re excited but you’ve got to be patient, okay? We have to take turns, don’t we?” Liam says. Louis pouts and sits down beside the couch where Harry is still in Liam’s lap. 

“Can I help open it?”

“Only if you’re gentle.” 

“Kay.” 

Louis does gently take Harry’s hands in his own and he is very soft with him as he digs his finger underneath the tape on one side. It’s only when he goes to rip the rest of the paper off that Harry is upset. When he sees the pretty silver paper get ripped, he’s very sad. Daddy and Papa just gave it to him and Louis ripped it. He doesn’t understand, so he whines and starts crying, holding the box to his chest and pushing Louis’ hands away. 

“I didn’t do anything, Papa! Was gentle!”

“I know, honey, we know. It’s okay, Lou.” 

“Harry,” Liam coos, “Baby, it’s alright. What’s the matter?”

“Ripped, Daddy!” 

“That’s what you’re supposed to do, honey,” Liam laughs, “You rip the paper off and the present’s inside.”

Harry doesn’t understand, but he stops crying almost immediately. “Inside?” He confirms.

“Yes, the present’s inside the box. Do you want to open it?” Harry nods. He holds the box back out for Louis to help him, which he does. 

Inside of the box is another box. Inside of that box, once Louis tears it open and hands the contents to Harry,  is a very pretty rattle. The bulb on the top is pink, with a white stripe around the middle. The handle is all white and has a bow tied at the bottom, just above a circular handle. He sucks on his paci and grabs it by the handle, shaking it gently. The bells inside sound so pretty, the whole rattle is so pretty. He looks up at his daddies, wide-eyed and amazed. He shakes it again and giggles, delighted. 

“Daddy,” he says to make sure he has his attention, then shakes the rattle closer to his face, so he can hear. “Daddy,” he repeats. His daddies laugh. “Glad you like it, baby,” Papa says. They both give him a kiss on the forehead before they move onto Louis’ next present. Harry’s not paying attention to what’s inside Louis’ next present, too fascinated by his new rattle, shaking it in his hand over and over. 

The next few presents Harry gets, he lets Louis open for him and then hand to him, like with the rattle. They’re all very nice, except not as interesting as his rattle. He gets a lot of very soft socks and onesies, pretty pacifiers and floral printed bottles, and a new velvety soft pink teddy bear that he doesn’t let Louis take back and add to his pile because it’s so pretty and soft that he thinks it’s his new favorite. ( [ x ](https://www.buildabear.com/pink-cuddles-teddy/024663.html?cgid=stuffed-animals#start=1) ) He also gets a few coloring books and a new giant box of crayons. 

After Louis opens his last present - a battery car that he can drive around the backyard when there isn’t snow on the ground - Liam stands up with Harry in his arms and takes him over to the very last present. Louis’ distracted by all of his new toys, but still watches, because it’s the second biggest box under the tree besides his new race car and he’s excited to know what’s inside. Harry has to set down his new teddy and rattle, but then he takes the paper off by himself very slowly and delicately, with Liam sitting beside him. 

When the shiny paper comes off, the picture on the box is of a white rocking horse. Harry puts his hand on the box softly and dimples, looking up to Liam, “Horsey, Daddy?” Liam nods, “Horsey!” Harry squeals excitedly. He crawls over to Liam and falls into his arms for a hug. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he mumbles behind his pacifier. 

“You’re very welcome, baby. We both love you so much.”

“Love Daddy,” he slurs, “And Papa,” he adds, even though Zayn probably can’t hear him. 

 

After getting changed and being fed a bottle, he gets to sit on his rocking horse in front of the TV with Louis. They watch a christmas movie about a mean, green man who hates Christmas, but dresses up as Santa. Harry doesn’t really understand what’s happening, but he’s not paying much attention anyway. He has his new teddy tucked under one arm and the other hand is holding the handle of his horsey, keeping him balanced as he rocks. Louis by his side with a mess of legos spread in front of him. 

Zayn comes into the room after a little while and watches them for a few minutes quietly, just admiring how cute they are. “Who wants to make cookies?”

Harry turns to him and dimples behind his pacifier, then holds up his arms to be picked up, like usual. Zayn, of course, picks him up off his horse and sets him on his hip.

“Are you having fun with your new horsey, baby?” Harry nods, smiling widely, even with the pacifier. Zayn smiles back and kisses his forehead, “Good, I’m glad. Do you want to make cookies?” He nods quickly. 

“Do you want to come, Louis?” Louis stares thoughtfully at the legos, trying to decide. 

“I’ll let you lick the spoon,” Zayn adds. Louis stands and takes Zayn’s free hand to be lead into the kitchen. 

 

They make plain sugar cookies so that they can decorate them. Louis, Zayn, and Liam, make candy cane shapes and christmas trees, but all of their cookie cutters are stored in the same box and they had told the boys to make whatever they wanted, so Harry ended up cutting out mostly heart shapes. The adults make a few extra christmas tree shapes for him, knowing he’ll want more to decorate later on. 

As the cookies are baking, Louis goes back to his legos and Zayn cooks lunch. Liam sits at the table with Harry in his lap, cuddled to his chest. Harry has a new pacifier, a new blanket wrapped around his shoulders, new very warm and soft socks on, and a new teddy tucked under his arm, all while being fed apple juice from a pretty new bottle. He loves Christmas a lot. It’s like his birthday all over again.

When he’s done with his bottle and Liam sets his bottle down on the table, he tells him as much, “Love Christmas, daddy.” 

“I’m sure you do,” he laughs, “Your Papa and I do, too. We’re happy you’re happy, baby.” 

 

During lunch, Harry’s falling asleep in his highchair. Liam feeds him his food, but he doesn’t finish it all because by the end he can’t sit up long enough to open his mouth. Everyone thinks it’s very funny, but he hardly notices. He falls asleep against the back of his chair at some point and his daddies let him be, but Louis wants him awake, so he repeatedly tries to wake him by poking or shouting. He gets in trouble for it, but only after Harry starts to cry because of his exhaustion. Liam coos at him and rubs his back as he takes him upstairs, after that. Harry gets set in his crib and tucked into his new blankets. Liam makes sure he has his new teddy and a pacifier, then decides Harry would probably like his rattle when he wakes up, and goes to get it from downstairs. He leaves it sitting beside his other stuffies in the corner, for when he wants it, then kisses his forehead and leaves him to nap. 

 

Louis has to wait until Harry wakes up to decorate the cookies, which is the worst thing to ever happen to him, but he promptly forgets about it when he goes back to his legos. He’s half done with his new set by the time Harry cries over the monitor. 

When Harry woke up, he was comfortable, but he was very hungry. Not finishing lunch made his tummy grumble and the discomfort made him cry. Even when his Daddy came into get him, he was inconsolable. Liam wasn’t sure what was wrong with him because he never wakes up from his naps hungry, but he also never goes to his nap without having finished lunch. Because Harry was so little and wouldn’t help Liam understand, he reached into his crib and put his rattle to good use, using it to distract Harry from his own crying. It worked almost immediately. He waved the little pink rattle in front of his face and the crying tapered off, Harry’s eyes set on the rattle. 

“Yeah,” Liam coos, “There you go, sweetheart. Everything’s okay, isn’t it, baby boy?” He hands the rattle over to Harry and the baby shakes it gently. 

“Now, what’s got you so upset, baby?” 

His face scrunches up again, “Baba, Daddy?”

“Oh, are you hungry, love? Do you want milk or do you want to go finish your lunch?” Harry couldn’t decide. In his littlest headspaces, he was never very good at decision making. He almost started crying again from the overwhelm, but Liam shushed him and rubbed his back, calming him down. He sat in the rocking chair with him and set them up so that he could feed, shushing him softly. 

“How about you have some milk and you can have your food later, baby, okay?” Harry doesn’t respond, just waits for Liam to push his shirt down his shoulder and let him latch on. They sit together for about twenty minutes in the relaxing silence of Harry’s room while the baby drinks and Liam hums softly. When Harry pulls away, much more relaxed, Liam continues rubbing his tummy. 

“You all good, sweetheart?” Harry nods. “Want to go decorate some cookies?” He nods again. He’s still a bit sleepy, but he’s as happy and giggly as usual, completely back to normal. When he and Liam arrive in the kitchen, Harry sees his Papa and leans out to be held by him instead. Zayn takes him from Liam and rubs his back, hugging him and asking if his nap was good. Harry only nods and nuzzles into Zayn’s sweater. 

“Can we do cookies now?” Louis whines. He has his blanket in his hand - he only has one favorite, compared to Harry’s dozen or so - and he’s been good for the past hour while Harry napped just so that the cookies wouldn’t be postponed any longer. 

“Yes, Lou,” Zayn patiently says as he rocks Harry, “Just let Daddy get the icing over here.”

He sits Harry down at the table and he looks up at Zayn, confused. “Chair?” He asks, looking anxiously over at his high chair. He only ever sits at the table when he has to be big and he doesn’t want to be big. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s just easier to sit at the table to decorate the cookies. Do you want your high chair anyway?” Harry sticks his fingers in his mouth and thinks about it but can’t decide. He wants to cry again and Zayn can see it on his face, so he picks him up and rocks him again. 

“It’s alright, baby,” he almost laughs, “No tears, it’s okay. What about sitting in my lap while you make your cookies at the table, is that okay?” Harry nods immediately, that’s much better. He can still feel little while he has fun with Loulou and his daddies. 

Liam sets four bowls in front of them, white, red, green, and pink because they know Harry will be upset if pink isn’t an option. The cookies are on a cooling rack beside them. They’ve been cool for a long time, now, so Liam takes a few and sets them on the parchment paper in front of each of the boys. Louis, who’s been waiting as patiently as he possibly can, has been wiggling in his seat with excitement and the effort to not touch, since his Daddy had told him not to. He stares at Liam, waiting for permission to finally touch. 

Liam says, “Okay,” and before he can finish his sentence, Louis sticks a christmas tree into the red icing and swirls it around, coating it thickly.  “Louis,” Liam sighs. 

He sets down his cookie on his paper and licks the red frosting off of his fingers, “Not allowed?” For once he’s genuinely unaware of the rules and not just being bratty. 

“It’s okay, bub, just be careful. Don’t use so much icing, okay?” Louis nods, but has no intention of using any less icing than before.

 

Harry has red icing all over his hands and face by the time they’re done. Louis’ covered in green, but much less than Harry. Harry put icing on a lot of hearts in an assortment of colors, mostly pink, with a few pink christmas trees. Once Zayn and Liam got out the icing bags, Zayn helped Harry spell his name across five different cookies in slightly messy red, white, and green lines. 

..

Louis had been given two cookies, but had actually eaten five when his daddies weren’t looking. His tummy is starting to hurt, but he definitely will not complain, or else they’ll say he can’t have anymore. 

..

Harry isn’t feeling any older after dinner, but he plays with Louis and his new toys anyway. They sit in their playroom together and Harry colors in one of his new books while Louis plays with his new cars. One of his coloring books is care bear themed and he’s picked a picture of Rainbow Heart to start. He usually likes to color all over, but he tries really hard to stay in the lines so that Daddy will say it’s extra good and maybe put it on the fridge with his others. 

  
  


“Hazzy, come play cars with me.”

Harry pauses with his crayon in his hand and looks at Louis, head tilted. “Coloring, Loulou.” Louis sighs and Harry doesn’t really understand. 

“Color?” he offers, holding out a crayon kindly. Louis comes over and sits next to Harry. Harry giggles happily and grabs a book for Louis to color. It’s the only car one he has and he’s pretty sure it’s Louis’ anyway, but Lou  _ never  _ wants to color. He only colors with Harry when he wants to make him feel better. 

“Here, Loulou,” he says, giving Louis the book and pushing over his big box of brand new crayons. They’re all still in color order and he knows Louis won’t put them back nicely, but he can fix them later. He likes organizing them anyway. 

Louis grabs a blue crayon and opens to a random page. Something about how he’s acting makes Harry upset. He hasn’t been talking much since he got his cars out and he seems tense. Then, when he colors, he pushes the crayon into the page and smears blue all over, ignoring the lines and making Harry’s new crayon all blunt. 

“Loulou,” Harry whines, “No, Loulou.”

“ _ What _ , Harry?” Louis groans. Harry scoots away from him and starts crying. Louis’ never been so mean to him, he’s also pretty sure he’s never called him just  _ Harry _ . Louis doesn’t even try to hug him or make him feel better. He crosses his arms across his chest and moves back to his cars, plopping down on the floor. 

Liam and Zayn both show up. They’ve been in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner and they said that they’d be downstairs for only an hour at most, then they’d be able to come play, too. Liam goes right to Harry when he comes in. Harry, sobbing, reaches up for him. Liam rocks him back and forth and bounces him. Zayn is kneeling next to Louis who’s pouting extraordinarily and not making eye contact. Liam shushes Harry quietly and takes him out of the room. 

In Harry’s room, Liam shuts the door and turns on Harry’s night light so that the room is filled with warm pink light. He rocks Harry and paces around the room with him, shushing him. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re alright. Sh,” Liam says softly. 

“Was mean,” Harry sobs. 

“Lou? He was mean to you?” Harry nods, crying still. Liam rubs his back and sits down in the rocking chair with him. 

When Harry’s crying gradually dies down into something quieter, fewer sobs but still the same amount of tears, the house feels quiet and it certainly seems like it’s the middle of the night. Liam talks to Harry softly and the baby all but whispers back. 

When he’s finished with the heavy sobbing, he says again, “Lou was mean,” whining and sniffling. 

“I know, baby. It’s okay, I know Louis’ very sorry and he’ll come in here to give you a hug and say sorry as soon as he and Papa are done talking.”

“If Lou’s sowwy, why he was mean?” He sniffs hard again and swallows like he’s trying not to cry. 

“You know how when you’re sad you get extra little and sometimes a bit fussy?” Harry nods slowly, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Liam doesn’t do anything about it even though there’s a paci clipped to his onesie.

“Well,” he continues gently, “When Lou is sad, he gets himself in trouble a lot because he’s upset.”

“Why?”

“Lots of reasons. He gets angry because he’s not feeling well or he just wants more attention so he misbehaves, lots of things. He didn’t mean to hurt you, baby, he’s just not feeling well.”

Liam could tell him about how Louis thinks he’s bad anyways, that people expect it of him and he only behaves the way he used to be told he does. He could tell him that Louis acts up because he thinks the only way he can have the attention he wants is by being bad. Or that he acts bad to test them, to see how far he can go before they break; how he used to test them all the time when they first got him because he was so sure that if he misbehaved badly enough he would find out that they, too, only love him to a certain extent and no farther. He wants to tell Harry, but he doesn’t want to bring him out of his headspace or concern him with things babies shouldn’t mind. 

Harry sniffs for a little while as they rock slowly. He slurs, “Why’s Loulou sad?” falling back into a littler headspace. 

“Lou’s parents… left him about this time a couple of years ago. He always gets a little sad around Christmas and his birthday.”

“Oh,” Harry’s voice wobbles. 

“Sh, sh,” Liam soothes, holding him tighter to his chest, “It’s okay, isn’t it, baby? Louis has all of us to love him and take care of him, now, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Harry says weakly, trying not to cry any more. 

“You know,” Liam says softly, “He’s been much less sad this year than any other year. You know why?” Harry looks up at him with wet eyes and shakes his head. 

“Because you’ve been here to make him feel extra happy and loved. You’ve been doing a very good job of taking care of Louis, baby. He’s been so happy since we got you.” Harry would smile if he weren’t so sad, but right now all he wants to do is cry. 

“Love Lou,” he says in a small voice, nuzzling into Liam’s chest and trying to breathe evenly. 

Just then, the door to Harry’s room slowly opens flooding the room with white light from the hall and Harry turns around to see. Louis stands in front of Zayn with a face as red and teary as Harry’s. 

“C’mon, baby,” Zayn urges, guiding him into the room. 

“Baby Harry?” Louis asks softly to make sure he’s got his baby’s attention. 

“‘M sorry,” his voice is small and breaks a little, “Didn’t wanna hurt your feelings, was just mean ‘cause I was upset ‘n I -,” he takes a deep breath, “shouldn’ have. Sorry, Baby.” Harry wiggles out of Liam’s lap and stands in front of Louis, which doesn’t happen very often since Harry’s always crawling or being carried, then he hugs him. Louis hugs him back and cries again, but he’s okay now. 

Zayn says quietly, rubbing Louis’ back briefly, “I’m gonna go start a bath, okay? You two come in when you’re ready.” Liam follows him into the bathroom. 

“Love you, Loulou. Sorry you’re sad. Don’t wan’ you sad,” Harry whines, hugging Louis still and sniffling where he hides his face in his neck. 

“Sorry I made you sad. Didn’t want to,” he sniffles, too, “love my baby.” Harry smiles. He loves when Louis calls him that. They stay hugging quietly for a bit longer until Harry decides he wants to go back to being very little instead of only sort of little, like he is now. He pulls away and takes Louis’ hand, saying, “Bath time, now, Loulou. Gets bubbles,” he finishes with a dimpled smile. 

“Kay, Baby. Bath time.”

They share their bath, like they often do. It’s a very big tub that they get to share and they get to fill it up with bath bombs and bubbles. Harry loves his baths, he doesn’t understand why Louis doesn’t ever want to take them. Tonight, he gets in with Harry with no fight. Harry, who’s still been rather little all night, slips right back into his headspace almost effortlessly. Louis takes more convincing, but by the end of their bath when the bubbles have been splashed away and their toys all been used, he’s feeling about 5 again and Harry, about 2. 

“Daddy?” Harry asks as he’s wrapped up in a towel to make him look like a puppy. Zayn is getting Louis dressed in his own room, but they can see them through the open doors from Harry’s. Liam picks him up and lets him snuggle up as he dries. 

“Yes, baby?”

“Wanna sleep with Loulou, please.” 

“You want to sleep with daddy and papa?” Sometimes they have all shared that king sized bed together, but Liam knows it’s only special circumstances which require that. It’s still a bit small for the four of them. 

“Crib, dada?”

Zayn and Louis are in the bathroom, now, where Zayn is trying to get him to brush his teeth. Louis is wearing a towel with a hood that makes him a froggy. Harry giggles because it’s silly. Louis, the menace that he is at five, is trying to bargain with Zayn for another cookie; the fact that Zayn isn’t giving him an outright, absolute no is only encouraging him. 

“Hm,” Liam thinks aloud, calling back Harry’s attention, “Maybe just this once, if Louis’ okay with it.” Harry nods, sticking his fingers in his mouth. “And if Papa’s okay. Otherwise, we’ll all sleep in daddy and papa’s room, okay?” Harry smiles around his fingers and nods. 

Liam sets him on his changing table and unwraps his towel so he can put him in a nappy. They’ve gotten new sesame street ones recently and Harry picks an elmo one. He sucks on his fingers again, so Liam gives him a pacifier that he sucks on happily. 

Louis starts laughing and they look over to see Zayn suddenly swooping him up to carry him around by his waist. He walks with him almost carelessly into Harry’s room, Louis laughing and squirming the whole time. Harry smiles, too, just because Louis is. 

“Do you want another cookie, too, baby?” He asks. Harry thinks about it, but he doesn’t want it right now. He wants to get milk and cuddle. 

“Later?” he slurs around his paci. 

“Alright, love,” he says, shifting Louis on his hip and kissing Harry’s forehead. “Be back up in a bit.”

“Okay, c’mon, baby. Do you know what jammies you wanna wear?” Liam asks as he sits Harry up on the changing table. 

“Feetie,” he says, wiggling his toes and kicking his legs out. 

“Feetie pajamas. Got it. Do you know what color?”

He thinks, but doesn’t come up with a good choice fast enough, so he shrugs.“Okay,” Liam says softly, “How about pink stripes?” He holds up the pink and white striped onesie for Harry to see. There’s a soft hood and feet attached. They can also add mittens to the sleeves, they’ve done it before when he was very little. He nods quickly. He wants to be very little again. 

Liam dresses him and pulls up the hood on Harry’s jammies. 

“Dada? Mittens?” 

“Okay, honey,” he smiles, “you want to be our extra little boy, don’t you?” Harry grins and nods holding out his hands and wiggling his fingers. Liam finds the mittens and slips them on, buttoning them up to the sleeves. Harry feels fully encased, like he’s swaddled but with more freedom. He’s already feeling little and cosy. Now he just needs milk and cuddles. 

“Baba?” 

“Course, baby.”

They set up in the rocking chair and Harry drinks until he’s falling asleep and keeps forgetting to keep drinking. He rests his hand on his Daddy’s chest, just to remind himself of his mittens. He loves feeling dependent on his daddies. He loves having Daddy’s milk and feeling like he’s being taken care of in every single way. It’s very nice, he has no problem becoming littler and littler. 

 

“Hey, Lou, Hazza wants you to sleep in his crib tonight, is that okay?”

“Yeah! We get to cuddle all night, Baby!” Louis jumps. Zayn shushes him and points at Harry, who’s mostly asleep in Liam’s arms. 

“Are you sure it’s okay, honey? Harry will probably wake you up when he’s wet or gets hungry.”

Louis pouts, “But I wanna cuddle.”

“Okay, bub, you can for just this once.”

 

Louis hasn’t ever had his own crib, he’s never wanted to be so little. But Harry’s very little and he loves his crib. Louis gets to bring his own pillow in and he shares Harry’s blankets with him. He gets put in first, then the baby. Harry’s socked feet kick around in excitement and they both giggle.  Zayn pulls the blanket up to their chins. 

Harry doesn’t usually get a bedtime story because he always falls asleep when he’s being fed, but he gets one tonight because Louis loves them. Their Papa reads  _ Goodnight Moon _ even though Louis’ heard it four times this week alone, because it’s Louis’ favorite and he wants Harry to hear it too. 

After Zayn is done reading, their daddies kiss them both, saying, “Goodnight, babies. We love you.”

Harry makes himself the little spoon. They mumble their little “I love oo,” and “night night,” to each other tiredly. They sleep cuddled up and warm.

 

Harry wakes up very late and needs a change. There’s no sun outside and his nappy is wet and his tummy is a bit upset. 

He cries, but Louis is right next to him and he doesn’t want to wake him up. So, he tries his hardest not to cry loud and just whines, “Dada?” and shakes the bars of his crib a bit. Liam comes just like he usually does. 

“Hey, baby boy,” he whispers. “Good job not waking up Loulou, you’re very good.”

He gets changed, then sits with Liam in their rocking chair to feed until he’s satisfied. Louis does wake up during that, because his baby is gone and he doesn’t know why. 

“Baby?” Louis asks, tiredly rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

“Dada! My baby, please.” Louis pouts.

“Sh, Lou, it’s sleep time. No yelling.” 

Louis whines like he’s going to cry. He only ever cries when he’s hurt or he’s very tired. “Lou, bub, it’s alright. Baby’s just hungry right now, Lou. Give him a minute.” 

Louis pouts, but stays awake until Harry is back in his crib for cuddling. When Harry is asleep and not drinking anymore, Liam gently brings him back over to the crib. Louis moves the blankets so that Liam can set him down and then moves them back, tucking them up under Harry’s chin. He kisses his forehead, then lays back down next to him, half on top of him and nuzzling into his neck. 

“Night, babies.” Liam gives them both another kiss. 

“Night, Daddy. Thanks for feeding my baby.” 

Liam laughs, “You’re welcome. Now go to sleep, bub.”


End file.
